CSI-Eldarya
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Just like with MCL, our poor protagonist has her hands full dealing with idiots and murders alike. But it's not Sheena oh no, meet Sage, Sheena's replacement and someone who's been promoted to Eldarya's CSI branch babysitter Watch her struggle as she tries to get this new team organized and ready for the big leagues
1. Chapter 1

CSI-Eldarya

Devil In Disguise-Part 1

 **Author Notes: So...here we are. In Eldarya, with myself Mako creating another CSI story...granted i don't own CSI or Eldarya but seriously...what am i doing with my life? I have to get this done for halloween!?**

 _Sen: Making me and your fans extremely happy?_

 **Mako:...shh. I don't own Eldarya. Oh and after typing the other chapters i have to say...this story, being a csi based story will have several dark themes. Murder, suicide, blood, language, dangerous weapons and all sorts of things will be featured...read at your own caution.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 _ **'Hello this is the head of Eldarya's CSI and I am sending you this letter requesting aid. We just made this organization as crime has been greatly increasing within our city, but both myself and my staff are lacking in protocol and experience.**_

 _ **Please Miss. Mia I ask for your help. From all over, everyone's heard nothing but praise for your departments work at being able to solve the most difficult of cases. Even cold case files that have been left be for decades has been solved thanks to you and your staff.**_

 _ **At this point i'm begging for you to send someone to help us get whipped into shape. I can't do this on my own and it's become an embarrassment that none of us have been able to handle the constant stream of cases flowing in.**_

 _ **Sincerely Shai Loveless of the Eldarya CSI.**_

 **"Mia what on earth have you gotten me into?"** Sage was walking with a frown on her face. Over and over she read the letter her boss received from this clearly distressed individual and she wasn't liking how it sounded.

On one hand this person could simply be exaggerating a bit, having the new department and staff...on the other, this is indeed a very difficult field and proper teaching is the only way to go. But why Mia sent Her of all people well...the jury was out on that one.

The only reason Sage was considered a veteran at the rather young age of twenty was because of how she survived her three year apprenticeship with probably the most renown CSI there ever was. Sheena Rose, her boss's niece.

Whom from the age of eight has been going and dealing with complex cases and taking the forensics world by storm. Sadly she just retired a month ago, leaving Sage to take up the reigns. And if she were honest, it was rather intimidating.

Often her boss Mia praised her niece for being a prodigy, and that left a rather chilling legacy to continue despite Sheena herself saying that really wasn't the case.

Sheena didn't like being considered some sort of special genius, but more or less blamed her aunt for always dragging her along to meetings and actual murder scenes. She just happened to listen to the constant discussions and was observant to the point she was able to easily pick up important clues.

Most of all though, majority of her career was compared to puzzles. Evidence, witness testimony, the victim(s) the suspect(s) the crime scene, all of it to her was a bundle of complexity. Sage could recall the last day she saw her ex senior co-worker.

 _Majority of that day had been them working on paperwork and organizing files. They had simple conversations between each other, the usual 'how was your day' and the like. But the both of them knew that it couldn't last forever...it was Sheena's last day as a CSI._

 _And Sage couldn't help but feel overwhelmed, especially with the news Mia dumped on her earlier that morning. **"Sheena you need to talk to Mia. I can't take your spot as Head CSI Investigator. Actually just don't quit period."** She laughed at her friends comment, but still shook her head._

 _Refusing to heed Sage's request. **"No can do on both accounts. What the boss says goes, I couldn't change her mind even if I wanted to. I've dealt with enough insanity to last me a life time, and dude...i'm going around the world. You'd have to kill me to stop me from doing that."**_

 _Pouting Sage mutters under her breath. **"That can be arranged..."** Sheena laughs again, smacking her former apprentice with one of the folders. **"Shh~"** Despite all the joking, the younger of the two still felt anxious, she wasn't sure if she could deal with it all without her support._

 _It was all because of her Sage was here to begin with afterall. Sure she's dealt with a lot of cases solo, but she knew that if there was ever a serious issue then she could always seek advise from Sheena. For her to leave though, despite the fact she's happy for her, made her sad and nervous._

 _ **"Hey Sage, seriously chill. You'll do awesome as Head Investigator. You've taken my teachings to heart and your so passionate about these cases. There's nothing you can't do."** _

_Nodding, she says nothing for a moment as she continues filing things away. **"You make it sound too easy..."** Sage_ _hears a sigh behind her. Before an arm slings over her shoulder. Sheena pulls her friend, practically her sister to her side._

 _ **"I'm not going to lie, this job, and**_ _ **the world in general is never going to be easy. But remember... Everything works like a puzzle, you have to put the pieces in their proper positions to get the picture to look clean. You're good at that though right? You'll be fine."**_

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Well we've already had an intense start in Sage's career. So Shai is Sens' character and this is my interpretation based on what he and i were talking about. And obviously Sage is mine.**

 **Now this story is much like my CSIMCL story where in no particular order i will have various mini arcs which will be centered around a CSI case of my creation. There will be different characters from the Eldarya series put in the spotlight with various roles such as witness, murderer, victim etc.**

 **And on top of that, there may be some references to the other story, but you don't have to read it to understand(but if you like this you totally should~) So with that guys thank you so much for reading. Please feel free to fav/follow/review to show your support as I appreciate it a lot. Tchao for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

CSI-Eldarya

Devil In Disguise-Part 2

 **Author Notes: And we're back. Now this is going to feel more like a backtory story, like the first level in a game. Where you learn of the characters, and the story of this world before the actual mystery comes rolling in.**

 **So patience is greatly appreciated. Also as I am going to state in every chappy. There will be several dark themes(Murder) as this is a csi base story, so please don't read if you feel uncomfortable. With that I don't own Eldarya or CSI.**

 _Last time on CSI Eldarya..._

 _Nodding, she says nothing for a moment as she continues filing things away. **"You make it sound too easy..."** Sage hears a sigh behind her. Before an arm slings over her shoulder. Sheena pulls her friend, practically her sister to her side._

 _ **"I'm not going to lie, this job, and**_ _ **the world in general is never going to be easy. But remember... Everything works like a puzzle, you have to put the pieces in their proper positions to get the picture to look clean. You're good at that though right? You'll be fine."**_

 _3rd P.O.V_

This past month Sage has been doing a lot of thinking, of what her life has led up to before now. Though her confidence has grown slightly these past few weeks. Her heart didn't feel any less at peace. She still felt like she was failing, unable to handle the pressures of being in her friend's shoes.

And that last remark, good at puzzles, that seemed to be the only thing she actually was good at when she was young and she couldn't believe Sheena left her with that.

Games, puzzles, they were fun and easy, and to be honest Sage never thought those skills would come in handy. Let alone that the veteran herself compared murder cases as such. Then again it made some sort of sense.

In games people had to adapt to the rules yet think outside of the box to deal with situations that seemed complex in order to advance forward. In a puzzle, you have to look at the pieces in multiple different angles and have an open mind to put them in proper order.

Being able to see things with a different perspective than most, it was really the only thing that gave her an edge with her rather competitive colleagues. Of course going to school and learning increased the skills she was most definitely lacking.

Even if what she was originally went for wouldn't make much use of those skills...But regardless she did it, made it to the big leagues, and Mia's department finally has a good respectable size team of CSI.

Currently they were making records with the professional and talented individuals in their slightly bigger, little group. **"It was no wonder Sheena took a retirement trip. She doesn't have to worry about her aunt begging her to come back."** It was still a bittersweet reality for her though.

And now she herself was off to a new adventure. With the increase of staff it makes sense that more cases were being solved at a more efficient manner than ever before in the past to where Mia could afford to lose one or two for awhile.

But really when it all boiled down to it...Sage Wishster HATED training. Out of everyone there, she was by far the most patient when it came to training sure, but she still hated it.

The last time she went through training was with an annoying little teenager with white hair and red contacts. Despite looking like a royal sweetheart, he was rude, annoying and didn't realize that trying to find culprits who committed murder was no walk in the park.

Constantly for the first few days he would complain her ear off about how boring the job actually entailed and how things needed to be more exciting. Unlucky him, he got his wish. About a week into his apprenticeship he started singing a different tune.

After a week of she herself ready to strangle the teen(dang it was only a year or so ago, why couldn't she remember his damn name?) witnessed a murder occur right before his eyes.

With her there, the crook was immediately caught without further casualties but it was still traumatic, you'd have to be heartless to NOT react to a someone getting shot in the head right in front of you. But that day he learned just how dangerous a world it was out there.

One minute could mean the difference between life and death and he took that incident like a soldier with a battle wound. He survived, healed and learned from it.

To her surprise he switched gears really fast and instead of interning as an open field member of the CSI transferred over to the analysis department. Which was all in all for the better in her opinion.

Last she heard from one of her co-workers he was actually doing pretty good in his studies despite running away from his paperwork. It was clear how much he preferred this line of work. There was always something to do, and check out.

However this training segment wouldn't be the same case. Oh no, no she was training an entire organization of CSI. From the analyzers, to the actual investigators that go out and scope the scenes and evidence trails.

They didn't even have a coroner from what Mia was saying, though that did make some good news for her, it was still small small thing compared to all of the work she'd be doing the next several months. "I'm going to be stuck there for awhile." She sighs.

One of these days she's going to kill her boss, screw morals and all that bull. Mia played dirty with her fake tears and desperate pleas in order for Sage to go to a completely opposite side of France.

She could've sent Anyone else, hell even Sheena would've done it despite retiring as an active member. **"Actually...wait scratch that. No she wouldn't. There was no way she'd give up her trip around the world to train more rookies..."**

Even though the trip had beautiful scenery as unlike the chaotic buzzing of Amoris, Eldarya had a gentle, yet lively vibe with more people and nature colliding together in harmony.

And yes, she was going to be annoyed going to a new place and dealing with playing teacher, she had to still admit it to herself. The building was absolutely amazing.

Despite looking a bit smaller than her headquarters, this one looked nice from the outside. Three floors, maybe four depending on the layout having a basement. In beautiful colors of blue purple and white, freshly painted from the looks of it too.

 **"Huh, now that I think about it, the building i work for is a combo of red white and pink. I wonder if the other France departments have a similar color sceme. Maybe Paris has red orange and white?** "

Her musings were rather pointless, as there really wasn't much else to think of in her opinion. There's really nothing she can do until she a) see's the staff working here and b) talk to the head to really get a feel what she should do.

 **"Excuse me! Eeek!"** All of a sudden she was down as someone slams into her. **"Ouch..."** Landing on her hands and knees she looks around. Blinking, the french woman stares at a rather flustered ginger. Immediately she rises from her spot and starts helping her up. **"Are you alright Miss?"**

The unknown girl nods furiously. Grabbing her papers that scattered to the ground. **"Yes! I'm so sorry. Shoot shoot-papers. Let's see um, June 19th's 2017's case. January 2nd's 1993s'..."** In a flash she's already reorganized her papers, placing them in the proper order.

 **"Um, hello. My name is Sage and i'm-"** She's not even able to finish as the ginger sprints away, rushing off. Before she's able to flee however Sage gently grabs her arm.

Halting her retreat. **"Wait I'm looking for Eldaryas' CSI's head Shai Loveless. Do you know where I can find Mr. or Ms. Loveless?"** Quickly the girl points towards the building. **"Go straight, up the stairs to the second floor it'll be the last door to the left. Sorry for being rude but I really need to go!"**

The moment she's released, she's off, disappearing as fast as she appeared. **"Like a fricking hurricane."** Patting the invisible dust off her clothes, Sage continues to make her way, heading right to the office.

 **"Hmm...Too bad i didn't get her name. She really helped me out."** Gently she knocked three times at the door, faintly hearing a female voice on the other side. **"Um sorry. I'm a bit busy, don't come in."**

Frowning, Sage knocks again. **"Miss Loveless? My name is Sage I need to speak to you immediately."** Ignoring her request, Sage opens the door quietly, stepping in.

Miss. Loveless was standing by a closed window, facing the outside. Her sapphire blue hair was a pixie cut, combed to the side revealing her tear stained face. It was concerning, but not as concerning as the gun in her hand. Laying gently against her tight black knee length skirt.

Unaware of her presence the woman calls out again, not bothering to look behind her. **"Sorry but I-i'm doing some important paperwork."** Sighing she lifts the gun to the temple, ready to fire. **"No stop!"** Before Sage could make it halfway there the woman shot herself!

But instead of taking a bullet to the head, and blood dripping down onto her long sleeved lavender blouse, she gets hit with a cloud of confetti and a stupid stick displaying a piece of paper stuck to it. _ **"Bang"**_ was what the note said.

Making the attempted suicider cry while falling to the floor. **"Damn you Ezarel Why is this happening to me?"** Enraged, Sage swipes the toy gun from her hand. **"So you don't become a murderer. Miss. Loveless I presume?"** The young woman on the ground, probably about twenty-four years old nods.

Tears still trickled down her face as she replied. **"And i'm not a murderer, I was going to commit suicide, there's a difference."** Sighing Sage reaches her hand downwards, glad that the so called Head of the Eldarya CSI takes it to lift herself up.

 **"Murder is the act of killing someone. Regardless of who it is, you try killing yourself and succeed, you become a murderer. Anyways isn't that kinda rude to depart so fast since Mia sent me all this way to help you?"** In a split second hope shines in the Eldaryans' eyes.

Glowing brighter as she grabs onto the Amoris investigator. **"Did Mia send you!? Are you Miss. Sage Wishster?"** Gently prying off the rather painful grip on her shoulders she nods in confirmation. **"Indeed I am. CSI Sage Wishster at your service. Come we have much to speak about..."**

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Ok so part two is done and now Sen's character is in this. Phew. Now I can introduce some more of the staff(aka eldaryians!) into the story and ho boy is this going to be crazy. But that's for another day.**

 **All that is now said and done, so thank you all so much for reading. Please feel free to fav/follow/review if you guys like this as I appreciate all the support I can get for my work. Tchao for now everybody.**


	3. Chapter 3

CSI-Eldarya

Devil in Disguise Part-3

 **Author Notes: And we're back with another chappy! Last time Sage prevented a suicide(not really) and was eager to have a chat with the Shai the failed suicider and meet everyone else. For the record, the suicide thing, that was Sen's idea, this is his character and i just write what I'm told for her.**

 **With that in mind. I will warn that there will be dark themes with this series, as surprise surprise this is a csi based story. (Remind self to write that on previous 2 chapters) On that note let's do this. I do not own Eldarya or CSI.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

At this point Sage's conclusion to the cast of the Eldarya CSI is that they are all fricking off their rockers. In more way than one. Not even a second after she left Ms. Shai to her actual paperwork she ran into problem after problem.

And by problem she meant her new so called co-workers. Not one of them seemed professional, or even decent in the slightest! Her first impression on the first actual person she met(not the ginger hurricane) was that he was a complete idiotic playboy...

 _three hours ago..._

 **"Well hello there beautiful~"** _The first was a raven head. He was just crawling with charisma and pheromones as he stood tall and proud. She had to admit, he certainly was a looker, but she just knew he was trouble._

 _She figured he was one of those guys that though he could get any girl he wanted. In general she didn't like the way he was looking at her. It was a serious turn off._ **"Names Nevra. And are you new? I would've remembered such a lovely lady working here."**

 _Her eye was twitching in annoyance, as he tilted her chin upwards. Getting right into her personal space._ **"Sorry, not interested in playing around. Ever heard of boundaries?"** _Breaking from his grasped she crosses her arms giving an exasperated expression._

 **"Are you even a member of the CSI organization?"** _Flashing her a toothy smirk he reveals his badge. Irritating her further. She couldn't actually believe he's actually a field agent._ **"Looks can be deceiving darling. Best watch yourself as you wouldn't want to handcuffed by me~ Though I'd certainly have fun."**

 _Pushing him away in disgust, she marches forward._ **"You're despicable!"** _Doing her best to ignore the happy whistling that was SLOWLY fading away, she tries to breath and calm herself. It didn't get her very far because the moment she start to feel slightly better she finds her arm tightly grabbed._

 **"Sorry, no trespassers allowed."** _Swiveling her head she finds a blue haired Nevra, but his smile was cold, not a hint of emotion in sight._ **"I have every right to be here."** _He pulls her towards him, examining her from head to toe._

 **"Must be another of my brothers' girls you at least look like you're his type."** _Rolling her eyes Sage does the exact same thing she did to black haired boy, to his blue twin... pushed the guy right off and far away from her._

'Calm, I have to stay calm. Getting pissed off and trigger happy on your new co-workers would result in making things worse. Remember that you excel at patience, don't do something stupid.' _Walking away she kept her composer, but she sadly unlike before didn't rid of her current follower._

 _As he made it apparent that she wasn't welcome here. And asked several rude questions that furthered to irk her. Such as_ _**'Are you stupid? Are you one of my brothers new toys? Why are you being so obnoxious and annoying?'** Ohhh the things she wanted to do to these people._

 **"Ezarel! What are you doing bringing in a whore? You and your brother KNOW that only people who work here are allowed!"** _She almost smirked seeing the blue haired jerk pale and freeze in place._ **"Miiko..."**

 _But she didn't, simply because the woman standing in front of her was not only intimidating, but was once more making assumptions. And then she scowled horribly at the 'whore' statement. Sage certainly was not liking this girls attitude. Still she tried not to go off on her..._

 **"I was not brought by him nor his brother. I'm actually here because-"** _Sage was stopped midsentence as she's lifted into the air. She didn't even noticed the large muscular man behind her._ **"I don't care who you are, or what your business here is. You're not allowed here. Jamon, throw her out."**

 _As she was **'escorted'** away she glowered as the smug black haired vixen._ **"Bitch...you don't know who you're dealing with!"** _Revenge, oh the revenge that would commence would come fast and hard._

 _Sage didn't even bother protesting knowing this Miiko wouldn't even give her a chance to speak and explain._ **"Stay out."** _Jamon tosses her outside the building onto the ground._

 _welcome to the present..._

It took everything she had not to bring out her gun and tazer. If she really wanted to she could've presented her badge but no. Her original purpose here was evaluation without revealing herself.

Based on just the six individuals she's met and experienced. It's clear all of them had some some sort of issue that clearly needed resolving. **"They're going to pay for this!"** Growling to herself she picked herself up. Dialing her boss.

Ohhh she was soooo pissed! Rage was oozing out of her body in waves, the last thread of patience snapping into millions of tiny fibers. **"You're going to pay for that 'Miiko!"** She was already fed up with these people. Heads were soon going to roll!

To be continued

 **Author Notes: This was the best I could do with character portrayal...and personally i think i did a pretty darn good job. But ohhh I still haven't forgiven you for locking me in a dungeon Miiko! You will suffer in this story somehow, someway guaranteed!**

 **Now ignoring my rant towards the evil magical fox girl thank you all so much for reading. Please feel free to fav/follow/review to show your support as I appreciate all the support I can get. Tchao for now~**


	4. Chapter 4

CSI-Eldarya

Devil in Disguise Part-4

 **Author Notes: Well wouldn't it be easy for Sage to commit murder? Yes, but that wouldn't be much of a story. So so sad, but she won't be killing anyone today. But everyone who pissed her off will get their just desserts...i do not own CSI or Eldarya. Warnings, dark themes, don't read if triggered.**

 _Last ime in CSI Eldarya._

 _Based on just the six individuals she's met and experienced. It's clear all of them had some some sort of issue that clearly needed resolving. **"They're going to pay for this!"** Growling to herself she picked herself up. Dialing her boss._

 _Ohhh she was soooo pissed! Rage was oozing out of her body in waves, the last thread of patience snapping into millions of tiny fibers. **"You're going to pay for that 'Miiko!"** She was already fed up with these people. Heads were soon going to roll!_

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Mia...i'm ready to shoot someone. Yes yes I've already met the supposed head and some of the staff and I'm not liking what I'm seeing. No-no. Mia, one of them considered me a tresspasser and had me thrown out without me even properly explaining."** She listened to Mia's commentary on her experience.

Today certainly was not having a nice start. **"Yes yes, I have no plans on leaving, and no you don't need to send backup. I've got this. Trust me...i am by under no means keeping things this way."** Mia could tell through her tone that Sage was forming plans.

Lots and lots of plans. What they meant for the future, not even she could predict. **"I just wanted to let you know I did make it, and that the letter was by no means an exaggeration. Do you have Loveless's number? I need to call her and let her know what's happening."**

A few moments later with the information she needed and they hang up on each other. Breathing in, and breathing out, the CSI does her best to try and calm her rage before dialing the new number.

 **"Ms. Loveless? Yes hello this is Sage. Why am I calling so soon? Well, as much as I'd love to come and see you myself. I'm currently outside, not by choice mind you..."** She waits a second, then two. It seemed Shai was confused, only asking what happened.

So, too frustrated to care, she put it as bluntly as possible. **"Some of your asshole staff called me an intruder, and kicked me out before I could explain things."**

The moment her monotone statement reached the otherline, the phone was exploded with loud hysterical apologies. Ok so maybe she was a bit too blunt to the anxious CSI head.

 **"It's fine. It's not your fault since you were specifically told to not tell them anything. But this in general is not helping for the evaluation and assistance you. Ok so tonight I meet them officially? And all of them will be there? Excellent."** Her revenge will come sooner than she thought.

 _'Nice.'_ Intently she listens, glad that something was actually going to get done. **"So can you send someone to actually let me in? The data analyzer? Ker-o-shane? Alright. I don't think I've met him yet. Wait Ki-no ok it is Kero? Um, I'm i think in the front entrance. This is where I came in."**

Hanging up once more, she sighs and rests against one of the trees. Mulling over her current situation, and more importantly about tonight. Even though her current situation left her seriously bias, she still had many people to meet, and more inspecting to do.

At least with this Kero person she won't be kicked out again, or at least she hoped so. **"Hello? Are you Ms Loveless's friend Miss. Wishinger? I'm Keroshane."** Midnight blue hair and kinda amber eyes hidden with glasses with a polite persona.

Already a massive improvement over the greetings she had. And rather clever of Shai to create the friend backstory. Though changing her last name was unexpected it wasn't too big of an issue. **"Indeed. Thank you for coming to get me. Your friends are either for or against guests, and both sides suck."**

He sheepishly apologizes on their behave. **"Nevra and Ezarel more or less break the rules and it tends to drive Miiko insane, she truly didn't mean to offend you in anyway, especially once things are explained."** Sage highly doubted that.

How many people have come in there for business just to be considered friends of those two boys and thrown out. Or worse seduced?! In general she thought this branch was not only rude, but incredibly sloppy as they seemed to also lack security.

 **"I had already spoken to Shai, but I was rather curious to the labs and rooms used to data analysis and research. You see I'm also part of the police from a different town, so she was supposed to tour me her building but got busy."**

For the most part it was true, and Kero didn't seem at all suspicious. Easily maneuvering her to the several empty rooms. **"Hmm, not much equipment, how old is this building and staff?"** His smile was forced if anything, as he nervously explains.

 **"Not very long at all, a year at most. The mayor supplied of the money this towns CSI construction to combat the rise in crimerate."** It didn't surprise her, it shouldn't of at all, since Mia did show her the papers. **"All of the staff here, myself included, are graduates of school for crime majors."**

She was more astonished with the staff. No wonder they weren't solving much of anything. Even though they went through schooling. It was protocol, and typical information, it meant nothing if they had no hands on training.

 **"All of us are pretty inexperienced though. Miiko is the only one who got hands on experience due to an internship, but that only lasted a year at most."** Curiouser and curiouser. **"Explains her ego and authority."**

Fortunately he either ignored or didn't here her small comment and simply allowed her to continue her sightseeing. Their current destination was a mini library and computer room for research. **"Had Shai ever discussed having an veteran CSI come and help?"** He sighed, cleaning his glasses as he spoke.

It was hard for him to really talk about her, as everyone had mixed feelings about their boss. **"She's tried. She's not much of a leader as she's constantly bossed around and manipulated by others. But she works very hard, but from what she's told me no pro investigator had intentions of helping."**

Up until now that is, but she didn't say that. Instead she just asked him nonchalantly. **"How come?"** He bites his lip as he rearranges the books on a shelf. **"Well, other than the mayors' donations we really have no support for our budget, and we can't really get paid until we start solving cases."**

From there she realizes that this cycle just continues in a loop in which cases doesn't get worked on without proper training. So in conclusion, we have a completely new branch of crime solving investigators still fresh out of college.

A fifty fifty percent split of those graduates either goofing off or being serious with their jobs but not getting paid due to a lack of training and therefore not solving cases.

 **"Jeez...i have my work cut out for me."** He looks up, furrowing his brows. **"Did you say something Ms. Wishinger."** She shakes her head, giving him a small smile. **"No, i was just thinking out loud. Do you mind walking me to Shai's? I need to talk to her about something."**

...

That night a mandatory meeting was in place, and for once everyone heeded it. And the only reason that became a thing was due to the fact that no one had a clue why it was happening.

Usually they'd be given something that could give a hinting as to what the meeting was for, and usually that little hint would be enough to decide if it was important enough to attend. This time there was nothing.

It led to curiosity, and confusion, as Shai sucked with secrets and even when desperate to hide something would accidentally blurt it out. **"This better not be a waste of time."** Nonverbal agreements were made everywhere at Nevra's comment.

He rested his head on the table, hearing the click clacking of heels. Many of his friends sitting around, waiting for Shai to come. **"I wonder if Miss. Wishinger will be present as well."** All eyes were on Kero. **"Wishinger?"** It was a name no one was familiar with. And it raised questions.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Yay we got another chapter done and done. Phew. I'm hoping to finish this arc by halloween but i have no clue if that'll happen...Oh well. With that boys and girls, that is all for now.**

 **If you guys like this series(i know, I know no mystery yet, but it's coming I swear!) please feel free to fav/follow/review as doing any of these really makes me happy and even more encouraged to keep this series going! Tchao for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

CSI-Eldarya

Devil in Disguise-Part 5

 **Author Notes: We're back yippie! And we have for you another thrilling chapter. Last time Kero went and goofed mentioning Sages' alias, and now all eyes are on him.**

 **Let's see what happens! Warning this series will cover dark themes such as murder, do not read if you're uncomfortable. I do not own Eldarya or CSI, enjoy.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Kero was currently sweating, doing his best to ignore the pressuring eyes on him. No one had any idea who he was talking about and it led to igniting everyone's curiosity. He can only fiddle with his glasses, not saying much of anything else to hopefully drop the topic all together.

He didn't like being the center of attention, especially to his group of co-workers who were leering like vultures targeting their prey. **"Kero, seriously who is Wishinger?"** Before any of them could squeeze information out of him, the door opens.

Revealing Shai peeking through the slight entrance. **"O-oh good, everyone is here."** Completely unaware of the tension she comes in, papers in hand as she walks to the table, setting them down.

 **"Phew, so um. Th-thank you all for c-c-coming tonight, it means a lot for everyones' atten-attendance."** Already the two brothers Nevra and Ezarel were getting bored with their employers' stutters and rambling.

Rolling their eyes and pulling out their phones to try and entertain themselves. **"N-now I am well aware that all of us, myself in-included are st-st-still new so I have received help from a fellow CSI branch. Who was k-kind enough to send someone more experienced."**

Some were...actually excited for the news. Finally the members who cared would get the experienced help they desperately needed. Others well. It was nothing special to them, if anything it would be a pain in the neck.

This person would put a dent in their easy going lifestyles. Shai nodded to herself, inhaling a deep breath as she turns slightly to the side. **"Pl-please let me introduce Ms. Sage Wishter!"** A few members, Kero included clapped, appreciative of the much needed veteran. Although Kero found himself confused.

That wasn't the name nor status he had been told when Shai had asked him to get her and escort her around. Regardless though he was still more than pleased to know she would help. Sage stepped through, a few people, Miiko especially gasped and went pale.

Catching the brothers attention. **"What's up Miiko? Your're as white a sheet."** They hear the click clacking of heels again, and Nevra wasn't at all prepared for a hand to shoot out and take his phone. **"Hey give that back you ass-"**

He goes silent, staring into familiar angry green eyes. It was the girl from earlier, and she was glaring at him with so much fire that he was amazed he wasn't burning on spot. **"Shit...um-I"** She interups him, smashing her hand down on the table. Startling everyone into silence.

 **"So I'm an asshole huh? If this is you in a good mood, I'd hate you even more when in a bad one."** With neutralizing her expression with an annoyed huff she tosses the phone back to him. Nevra as well as everyone else watches with their jaws dropping while she struts over to Shai.

Taking center stage as Shai sits down. **"Well in case you guys haven't realized, I'm Sage Wishster. A CSI who's been in the business for five years, doing on and off solo assignments for three. But...i'm not here to talk about myself..."**

At this point she's reached her conclusion, she's not going to bother wasting anymore time. **"No. I'm here to talk about just how big a joke this CSI branch is. This place is such a disaster, that I'm amazed that none of you bothered quitting."** Tension rose sky high as everyone glared at the newcomer.

She said it with such confidence and authority, leaving a bad taste in everyone's mouth. **"Who do you think you are?"** Sage chuckles at Ezarel's question, not taking him or anyone seriously. And who could blame her with what she's seen and experienced.

 **"I think I'm someone who was asked to come and help. And ho boy do you guys need it."** She sits down in her seat, letting her fingers dance across the table. Tip tip tapping on the wood. **"What makes you say that?"** It was Miiko who asked the question, analyzing her with a critical eye.

If her goal was to intimidate the more experienced investigator it certainly wasn't working. **"I don't know. When you're kicked out of the place your supposed to be inspecting by a certain bitch without reason other than being considered a whore. Well what can I say...it doesn't look good."**

Sage shrugs, her menacing smile grows seeing Miiko's embarrassment bloom forth into a crimson blush. **"I'm not going to play games and say things you all want to hear. In fact 50 percent of you should have your asses fired for your lack of credentials and terrible professionalism."**

Many of the staff found their head lowering, taking in her harsh criticisms, and feeling shame. **"If a murder happened today all of you would screwed. I wouldn't be surprised if this entire branch got shut down due to how bad a scenario this is. And it's a disgrace to True CSI."** Her eyes roamed the room.

Like a predator searching for its prey they land on each and every figure. She really had no clue if these rookies had what it takes to make it in the business. **"Those of you that are actually here to take things seriously and do your jobs have a chance."** Some light flutters back into some of their eyes.

There was hope for them, that much she knew, but she continued. **"...Though i'm going to be real, it's going to take more than me just whipping you to shape to know what it means to be in this profession. Lives are on the line, and those who don't get that aren't welcomed here."**

Interlacing her fingers together she sits there. Removing her gaze for only a moment when Shai places the papers in front of her. **"So with that said, let's get down to the gist of things. I hate almost every single one of you. And though I'm patient, I will be an absolute demon to those who waste my time."**

She addressees everyone being loud and clear just for them to really get it in their heads. **"Anyone who doesn't want to deal with me or doesn't think they can handle this job under my supervision are best to stand up. Leave. And not come back. Any that stay...well welcome to my hellish boot camp."**

Sage waits a minute, then two, one by one she hears the screeching of the chair being pushed out and people start walking away. But much to her surprise, not too many left. She really didn't think a lot of them would actually decide to stay.

Especially the ones who pissed her off the most, such as Miiko, Ezarel and Nevra. At this point she wasn't sure of their motivations for being here. Then again she didn't care. Whether they're there due to their stubbornness, or because they did care about their career choice didn't matter.

Soon enough she'll see whether or not they have what it takes. Right now they probably thought they could handle her, that she was someone they could push around like Shai.

That couldn't be farther from the truth. Anyone that did think she was some lightweight or that she was bluffing...well they were in for a field day. Because she meant every word she said.

They were an embarrassment in her eyes, and she planned on changing that immediately. When she said boot camp, she sure as hell meant that. There would be no mercy, no corners cut, and they were all going back to square one. Starting with pop quizzes.

If they wanted to make it in the big leagues, they had to know what they were doing, they had to know the facts first before execution. **"You guys have an hour to finish this. With this I'll see who knows their stuff, and it'll give me a starting point with what I need to make a priority."**

So that's how the meeting goes, with her sitting back, having an almost bored expression as she listens to the low whispers and groans from the Eldaryian branch CSI. And the worst part for all of them was...this was just the start.

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Man I'm doing so much editing! The way things are going, I'll probably have like 20 fricking chapters, sheesh...it's probably going to be my longest csi arc to date.**

 **Oh well, with that guys that is it, please feel free to fav/follow/review if you guys like this story as it really means a lot to me. I put a lot of work into this series and with trying to finish this before halloween...well...sigh, tchao for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

CSI-Eldarya

Devil in Disguise-Part 6

 **Author Notes: Phew six chapters in, six in. At the rate I'm going I may actually be able to get one shot week settled with the chapters I have in this series. Isn't that a relief! Ok so you people at this point know the drill. I do not own Eldarya, or CSI, and this story is rated T for a reason. Let's go~**

 _Last time...on CSI Eldarya..._

 _If they wanted to make it in the big leagues, they had to know what they were doing, they had to know the facts first before execution. **"You guys have an hour to finish this. With this I'll see who knows their stuff, and it'll give me a starting point with what I need to make a priority."**_

 _So that's how the meeting goes, with her sitting back, having an almost bored expression as she listens to the low whispers and groans from the Eldaryian branch CSI. And the worst part for all of them was...this was just the start._

 _3rd P.O.V_

The meeting went as could be expected for Sage, she heard complaints, she unnerved many of the staff and already had many of them hating her guts as she found herself taking their quizzes and grading their answers.

She was pleased to see people like Keroshane and Ykhar do well, they certainly knew their stuff and at least paid attention to their schooling. They just needed that hands on experience to really get them going and they'd be totally fine.

But then again...they weren't hands on investigators. They did things such as examine evidence, search up history backgrounds and manage the paperwork. Though their job was very important, even downright essential...

Their work would be worthless if the people who actually go out and investigate are idiots and don't do their jobs properly. And though Sage was grateful no one really failed her exams, they were still not all that appealing as they varied across the board.

Most of them made at least one huge flaw in the test and in a real life situation that could cost the case. It was very frustrating going over the answers. Because these were things that WERE taught in school.

At one point Miiko even got into an argument with her on one of the answers. It ended in a debate that left both women fuming, Sage more or so since Miiko had the nerve to talk back to her.

Miiko though did have a point in her argument, however with the question stated, in that specific context, her completely wrong. On other points it would be correct, but in this scenario, it would be wrong. And she needed to get it through her thick skull.

That was the one important thing everyone have to realize when it comes to this job. Not every case was ever going to be the same 100 percent and sometimes you have to take them at different angles and change up your strategy to get the conclusion you need.

From there hell truly came because Sage each and every single day set up fake murders for them to solve. At random each person would be given a role to play. Whether it's them as a witness, murderer, investigator...everyone got a part and was forced to participate.

But Sage was always the one at the top acting as judge, she evaluated everyone's work and gave them the results. Although some of the witness's acting should've probably been evaluated too. **"Nevra...you can't try to manipulate the investigator so you don't have to testify..."** He tskes at her.

 **"And Shai you shouldn't be Letting him manipulate you. You're here to find out his connection to the victim. You needed to call him out on his lie, not blush and let him try to make a move on you."** She apologizes, stuttering along the way with a blush still on her face.

Sighing she allows the case to continue. They did this all day, every day, for hours on end, with her secretly timing it. As the days grew into weeks and eventually became months of training she was immensely pleased to find drastic improvements..

The first time she threw a surprise quiz for everyone they groaned, many unsure of the answers and getting 45 percent of them wrong. Cases could take up took days, sometimes a week to complete.

Now though, they were succeeding with at least an 80 for their scores. Their cases taking at most 48 hours, it was a miracle, a rather painful, long awaited miracle but one nonetheless.

 **"H-hey Sage I got a great idea!"** It was lunch break for everyone, well for everyone that wasn't taking a fifteen minute nap from the training session. **"And what's that Ms. Loveless?"** Despite all the time they've been working together, Shai has yet to lose her stutter...

And Sage refused to drop formalities. **"Since everyone is-is doing s-s-o well. Why do-don't we have a par-ty to celebrate?"** Humming the CSI toys with her half eaten rice dish.

Her fork twirling with the remaining white specks. **"And what kind of party are you proposing?"** The branch head begins fiddling with her fingers, lacing and rubbing all over one another as Shai tries to properly voice her thoughts.

 **"Co-costume party. And and we can even invite the mayor and th-the other su-pporters for the b-branch. It- be a good wa-way to show everyone h-how far we've come."** It was a...pretty good idea, now that Sage started thinking about it.

A way for those with power and influence over the CSI organizations' budget to see for themselves that their sponsorship would be money well spent. It would bring confidence and good expectations to the ever so stubborn employees that were more than willing to prove Sage wrong...

And in general it would be good experience for the many staff about what there was to the real world. There were a few things that would need to be done in order for the party to happen though. For starters... **"When did you plan on having the party?"**

When Shai stutters a week, Sage begins to pale, there was no way she was serious... A week?! **"There's not enough time to ask so many people and set up the party...how about the end of the month? That gives us about three weeks to ask everyone and prep for the shindig."**

Standing up, Sage stretches. Nimbly flexing her arms above her head, twisting her body until a satisfying crack echoes through the room. Not that anyone was paying attention.

 **"Grab Ykhar and Alajea. Have them and Keroshane to help plan with inventory and decorations. You can announce the celebration date whenever while I try and get ahold of the mayor...and other guests"**

It was going to be a bit of trouble, but she hoped the celebration would be worth it in the end. Because should this little event fail, everything Sage has worked for, everything that led to this point would go to waste.

No! She refused to let that happen. Quickly she takes out her phone, texting her boss, giving her the latest plans and updates, as well as a few questions she had. Such as how does one get ahold of the mayor and convince them to come to a costume party...

 _three weeks later..._

 **"Remember everyone...we have a lot of important people attending, so be on your best behavior...especially you Nevra and Ezarel. I swear to god if i find any of you doing something stupid, i'm going to skin you alive. Get it, got it, good."**

It was the day Sage had been excited for yet dreading all month was here at last. Well not really dreading, but she was anxious, worried. A lot of emotions was going through her at this moment because so many things can go wrong.

But the moment word spread about the party all the staff quickly got motivated to make it happen. It took a lot of time, effort and teamwork but astoundingly it's here. And with the entire team wearing appropriate costumes and the guests arriving any minute, there was little else she could say.

So she sends them off with the hopes that this goes well. **"Hello~ My name is Orella Liche, as you probably recall from our conversation, I'm the mayor of this town and this is my son Mery. It's so nice to finally meet you Sage."** The two women clasped hands, Sage bowing slightly in respect.

Glad to at last meet the woman responsible for the CSI branch of Eldarya to be established. **"Likewise Miss Liche."** With a small smile the CSI glances down at the little blond boy. **"How are you today Mery?"**

He was only seven, wearing an adorable sheep costume. **"Good~ Look look! Me and mom are dressed up as Mary and her lamb!"** Giggling Sage clapped while the seven year old twirled around, showing his fuzzy onesie off to the world. **"It looks great on you! Are you excited for the party?"**

Mery beams up at her. **"Yep! Come on mom let's go eat. I'm hungry."** Grabbing her little mans' hand, the mayor bids farewell to the CSI and heads for the snack table. **"Alright honey, but afterwards let's go find a bathroom ok?"**

With a slight sigh in relief Sage gazes about, scowling at the sight of a certain vampire getting a bit TOO handsy on one of the guests. Immediately she walks over to the raven haired flirt. **"-don't we leave for a bit. I'd be sure to show you a bloody good time~"**

The from the looks of it, slightly intoxicated woman giggled. **"Oh hell no!"** Finally reaching him Sage grabs Nevra by his ear. Being sure to pull tightly. **"What did I say about flirting with people today of all days!"** If looks would kill, Sage would be arrested for overkilling her victim...

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Muahahahaaaaaa...i'm ending it there~ Because well, i want more chappys so i don't have to do so much, that and it's a good cliffy. i enjoy writiing them, not reading them~**

 **So yeah tune in next time to see wha happens. Guys if you like this please feel free to fav/follow/review as i appreciate any support i get for my stuff, with that tchao for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

CSI-Eldarya

Devil in Disguise-Part 7

 **Author Notes: Holy crap we actually made it to seven chapters. I'm so relieved, but this isn't even close to the end ladies and gents! So as per usual, there are dark themes in this series.**

 **I do not own CSI or Eldarya, and as a reminder these are humanized modern day eldarya people in costumes for the party...k? k. No magic, or trolls no real vampires or elves...no evil fox mages. Thank goodness~**

 _Last time on...CSI Eldarya_

 _With a slight sigh in relief Sage gazes about, scowling at the sight of a certain vampire getting a bit TOO handsy on one of the guests. Immediately she walks over to the raven haired flirt. **"-don't we leave for a bit. I'd be sure to show you a bloody good time~"**_

 _The from the looks of it, slightly intoxicated woman giggled. **"Oh hell no!"** Finally reaching him Sage grabs Nevra by his ear. Being sure to pull tightly. **"What did I say about flirting with people today of all days!"** If looks would kill, Sage would be arrested for overkilling her victim..._

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Oh-uh hello Sage. Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes. I'm just tempting to take a bite out of that pretty neck of you-rsOW!"** At this point she was dragging him away. Mumbling under her breath, she was going to beat the daylights out of him the moment the party was over...

He just couldn't behave himself for one night. **"Miiko."** The kitsune mage looks up from the table. **"What?"** Her eyes widens as the senior investigator throws Nevra at her feet. **"You're on babysitting duty. I just saw him trying to seduce one of the drunk guests."**

Before Miiko could even offer a single protest there was a horrendous scream that caught everyones attention. **"What on earth!?"** Ignoring everything around her, adrenaline kicks into overdrive as Sage bolts to the sound of the scream.

It happened at the most unexpected time, when everyone's guard was down. It shouldn't of surprised her, in fact in her line of work it was common for things to happen like this.

Inside of the bathroom, where the scream was heard had a crying Mery. **"MOOOOOOOMMMMYYYYYY!"** Bawling his eyes out he rushes to Sages' open arms and she pulls him tight against her frame.

 **"Don't look."** The Eldaryian CSI stand behind her, unable to turn their stares from the terrible sight. Right there on the floor, in the women's bathroom was the Mayor of Eldarya, A knife stuck in her bloody body. **"Oh god...Sage-whats!"**

She stands up, picking the bawling child, a hardened expression taking place. **"Time for your first investigation boys and girls. Get your equipment and game faces on. Because failure is not now, or EVER an option for a murder...**

As Sage predicted things got absolutely crazy the moment it was revealed that Miss. Liche was murdered. Police though came quickly had unfortunately been very low on hands.

Luck was not on Sage's side as there was a huge accident in the smack dab in the middle of town about twenty minute prior to the scream, so only a few men were spared for helping. What was worse however was how the Eldaryian staff reacted to the murder.

Several of them were frozen in place everyone was a terrible mess seeing her unmoving corpse. If anything people had expected Nevra or Ezarel to be the ones to go for all the pranks and women they scorned in the past.

None of them did anything as the crime scene was photographed by Sage and the body was transported to the newly made coroners office. Poor Mery was brought out of the room, screaming and sobbing as he was practically carried away.

Time went in an agonizingly slow pace. As if all of their movements and time itself began to fall apart. Things just felt so...unreal. **"Ok, that's enough. I said game faces on, not depression."** Sage refused to let these rookies falter now.

This was what they'd all been training for, what they'd suffer agonizing weeks in Sage's hellish forensic boot camp to eventually do. Investigate a murder...but none of them were prepared for it.

Regardless they had to do this if there was any chance of figuring out who murdered Miss. Liche. **"Bu-but Sage there's no way we can solve this! None of us have any hands on experience!"** She sighs, bopping Keroshane on the head.

 **"This is exactly what I've been training you dummies for. The fact of the day is, if you guys don't get your heads together, Miss. Liche's killer goes free and her case goes cold."**

The small team look towards the senior CSI with various emotions, most resembling worry and anxiousness. **"Couldn't you solve this?"** Leaning back she smirks at the suddenly bright eyed Ykhar.

For a moment she stands there, crossing her arms looking at the ceiling as if contemplating the request. **"Oh believe me I could. But currently i'm not here as an actual csi. I'm here as a teacher."** She dashes that small spark of hope they had.

Her taking control of the case would do them no good, they needed many things in this line of work, independence and confidence were two of them. In the future this team would face crimes far more mysterious, complexed and gruesome.

If they can't handle this, then the branch would be better off shutting down. **"If I solve this case for you guys, you would literally learn nothing. As tragic as it is, Miss. Liche is dead, and she won't be the only one unfortunately."** She pauses, giving them a moment to absorb her words before continuing.

 **"You guys need to take what you've been taught and do it yourselves. I won't always be here to save the day."** Gulping down the lump in her throat Miiko nods. For once she didn't have a rude or snarky reply.

No-she was practically shaken, like a leaf just falling out of a tree. But regardless of her obvious weakness she still stands, forcing herself to look at the bloodbath.

 **"Sage is right, this is something we have to do ourselves. This happened in our csi branch and our towns' mayor was the victim. If we didn't at least give our best to investigate then there is no reason for us to be here."** Doning on some gloves and tying her long black hair back she walks forward.

Stepping forth to start examining the scene of the crime, and with a slight grin, Sage notes how easily the mood began to shift. **"In that case Miiko. I leave you in charge. You will lead everyone and order them as you see fit."** Saying what needed to be said she heads for the door.

Only to be grabbed by Nevra. **"Wait, where are you going?"** He eyed her, and for once not for the sake of checking her out. For some reason he found it odd how she was so calm, he would've never believed she had just discovered a dead body just moments ago.

It made him suspicious. **"I am heading to the coroners office. As of right now there is no one other than me capable of doing an autopsy. I said I wouldn't solve this case, I never said anything about not providing you aid when you need it."** With a grunt he releases her.

Sadly knowing that she easily could've broken free. Not a single stutter out of her mouth, clear conviction instead, as if she's rehearsed this or done this a million times. He wasn't sure which of the two were the scarier possible reality.

 **"Do you have the qualifications?"** Ezarel narrows his eyes as well, he had actually been training for coroner position, and this was the first he had ever heard of her expertise. **"If you wish for proof, I will humor you."** Pulling out her wallet out of her pocket, she tosses it in the air.

Arcing downwards right in the palm of the blue haired twin. Right there in the sleeves were licenses for both open field investigator, and being a coroner. " **Just so you know, before Sheena whisked me away for CSI open fielder, I was in school to be a coroner. And I do have a degree."**

If she were honest, she never thought she would be standing here showing the ropes of being an investigator with people around her age back when she was in school.

She imagined a lot of crazy things happening, some of the more realistic and paranoid scenarios being her getting killed by some psychopath or getting fired for screwing up. But this-well...she currently had a love/hate relationship with her new volunteered role of coroner.

 **"Oh, and before I forget, you may also want to talk to any of the other guests that were present for the murder. They may be able to give additional information to see what was going on with Miss. Liche...except for Mery. You can't talk to him."**

to be continued~

 **Author Notes: La dee daa we've finally made it to the murder~ And surprise surprise it's our dear mayor. Now if i recall correctly when i named her, liche means light in german, and since the oracle is a being that is beautiful and is glowing with magic, i thought the name fit.**

 **Ok, so Sen and the rest of you lovely readers can finally go about and follow our heroes as they try to solve the murder. For the record i've already laid out all sorts of hints and red herrings for you guys to think about.**

 **So with that please feel free to fav/follow/review as I become very happy when i get some, which encourages more inspiration meaning more chappys. Tchao for now folks~**


	8. Chapter 8

CSI-Eldarya

Devil in Disguise-Part 8

 **Author Notes: So we've made it to the actual investigation, this chapter will actually have evidence and theories so good luck with it~ Sen is probably already going insane from the last chappys cliffhanger of not talking to the most important witness ever.**

 **But come on...that'd be way too easy! So I do not own CSI or Eldarya, this has dark themes so read with precaution and please enjoy~ Let's see what happens next~**

 _Last time on...CSI Eldarya_

 _She imagined a lot of crazy things happening, some of the more realistic and paranoid scenarios being her getting killed by some psychopath or getting fired for screwing up. But this-well...she currently had a love/hate relationship with her new volunteered role of coroner._

 _ **"Oh, and before I forget, you may also want to talk to any of the other guests that were present for the murder. They may be able to give additional information to see what was going on with Miss. Liche...except for Mery. You can't talk to him."**_

 _3rd P.O.V_

The little boy was sent away shortly after his mother was found, the poor boy choked up in tears as he was escorted to the hospital. **"Sorry for protesting, but why not? From the looks of it he witnessed the murder, he would be the number one person to ask."** Sage sighs, shaking her head.

This was going to be harder than she originally thought. There was a lot of reasons actually for why no one could interrogate the child. Just thinking about it opened a giant can of worms.

 **"The thing is Valkyon, he's a little kid, who was found covered in his mothers' blood. He's a minor that is traumatized and possibly injured. His safety and stability comes first. And even so you need consent from the doctor, police, and a parent or guardian."**

Understanding the silver haired man steps back. Satisfied with the explanation. **"But will we be able to see him? I mean- not for the investigation, but to make sure he's alright you know?"** It was a surprise to hear Alajea speak up from the back. Out of all of them she had been the most shell shocked.

Everyone felt a small sigh of relief escape knowing she wasn't so quiet anymore, that she was acting like herself. **"Yes. I'm sure he would love the non interrogating company, but that'll have to be saved until after the murder."** Exhaling Sage takes one final look at this strange, but unified group.

 **"With that guys, I'm shoving off now. One of you should look for Shai as well since...well she's missing and most likely attempting to hang herself again. Other than that though class is no longer in session, and i am no longer your teacher, you are all the Eldaryian CSI, and we've wasted enough time talking."**

In sync everyone shouts out their affirmative, their eyes gleaming brightly. The passion clearly revealing through alongside their determination. Their gazes following the Amoris investigator until she disappears past the door.

They could do this...they had no choice in the matter. **"Alright Nevra and Ezarel, you two go out and start chatting up the guests. No seducing, but actual information would be good."** For once, the siblings obey Miikos' command, marching off to the dining hall where all the guests were kept.

 **"Valkyon and Alajea go find Shai and make sure she's alright. Kero, Ykhar, you two are on data and research, we need information on the mayor, and the guests attending this party. Right now everyone is a suspect. Jamon you're with me!"**

At blinding speeds, the remaining pairs shove off to their assigned tasks. Leaving her and Jamon alone to the empty bathroom. **"Ok Jamon, we need to carefully look through this room. But first, help me take new pictures, now that the body is gone. There might be stuff we missed."**

Opening his bag, he silently grabs the camera. Backing away as he takes clear photos in various depths and ranges, making sure to let the camera reset before taking another.

 **"Later we can get them developed and analyze them after checking this place out. Currently the building is under lock down until everythings situated, so we don't have to worry about new people coming in and contaminating the scene."**

Muttering to herself she looks around, Jamon following behind and literally taking pictures of every nook and cranny. **"You...might be overdoing it a bit Jamon..."** He grunts, acknowledging her comment, but still holds the camera close to his chest.

Gently she opens the stalls, writing in her notebook some notes. **"Mery might've been in the stall when his mom was attacked...one of the seats are up. There's even some urine in there."** A scenario was beginning to play in her head. Speaking out loud as it comes to her.

 _ **"Let's see, during the party, Mery and or his mom needs to go to the bathroom. They go, possibly being followed by the killer, and enter. Mery goes into the stall, and Miss. Liche is taken by surprise by the culprit.**_

 _ **A struggle ensues by the pair but it quickly ends when the killer stabs her with a knife. By the time Mery comes out his mom is already dead on the floor. What do you think?"**_

Jamon's expression sours, his eyes glancing at Miiko's greatest theory flaw. **"What about the mirrors? No way she'd be taken by surprise, even if she was looking backwards. She'd know someone was there if they came in."** She bites her cheek, he had a point.

Especially as her eyes scan over the bathroom, it was small, only having three stalls, with Mery using the one on the left. **"His mothers body was on the floor in front of the middle stall. But, for so much blood to be spilt she would've either had more wounds that we didn't see, or had to be laying there awhile..."**

Even for a simple case, it was already starting to get complicated. **"The time frame of Miss. Liche getting killed, Mery screaming and everyone coming over soon after is too fast, practically impossible to accomplish."** It took a moment, but then...It hit both of them.

There indeed was a way for the murder to occur in that time span. **"An accomplice. There had to at least be two people involved. One to hold down, and restrain Miss. Liche, and the other to kill her. And with this being a costume party there was all sorts of people with fake blood..."**

That theory right there not only seemed possible, it also incredibly shortened the list of suspects **. "We need to get ahold of Nevra and Ezarel, and see how they're doing with the witness testimony!"** Two knocks just outside the door startled the pair. It was one of the officers.

 **"Names Officer Purro, just wanted to let you kids know I just got a call from the police chief. Backup officers will be arriving any minute to help."** Jamon gives his thanks before turning back to his partner. **"Also need to talk to Sage. She's the coroner."**

To be continued

 **Author Notes: So we're ending it here folks~ So we've finally reached investigation time. Starting with Jamon and Miiko. Two of my top three least favorite characters for this series(I still don't forgive you guys for our first episode encounter in Eldarya!)**

 **Ahem...anyways we have now reached the end of yet another chappy for this series. Hope you guys are enjoying it, and please feel free to fav/follow/review if you want as it always makes my day to see people supporting what i do~ Tchao for now.**


	9. Chapter 9

CSI-Eldarya

Devil in Disguise-Chapter 9

 **Author Notes: And we are back ladies and gents for another chapter of mystery and murder! One day soon...this series will be finished, but that day sadly is not today. I do not own Eldarya or CSI~!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Miiko and Jamon were relieved to find the pair of siblings actually taking this seriously. Together they were taking down notes and discussing the various alibis by the time they reached the main hall. **"Find anything?"** Nevra shrugs allowing his blue haired brother to reply.

 **"We've gathered the entire list of people who were supposed to come, who did and who didn't actually make it to the party. However even with that all of the attendees were dressed up, so it was hard to pinpoint identities. And other then the obvious screaming...no one said they saw anything suspicious."**

It wasn't surprising, though Miiko couldn't help but feel frustrated. How could it be that there was nothing odd before the actual murder. **"It's not like it was a random murder from an argument or whatever...this was carefully planned, what are we missing?"** Whoever did this was smart.

Able to commit murder within a small space with a ton of people nearby as well as leaving barely any evidence. **"This was planned ahead of time."** Everyone turned to Nevra, who was frowning heavily at his notepad.

 **"Like you said Miiko this isn't something to be done out of the blue. It couldn't be any of the guests since the chances of them knowing Miss. Liche was actually going to come was slim. Or...maybe the plan for murder was around, but the victim was chosen when the time came."** They were starting to get headaches.

They couldn't pinpoint what the murderer had to gain killing the mayor. Other then the obvious fact of wanting to commit the crime. **"In general the behaviors of this crime are strange. What's the point of doing this?"** Ezarel sighs, pocketing his hands. **"I'm going to check on Ykhar and Kero."**

At this point he needed to know the connections, the relationships of everyone involved. As much as he kept silent about it, his brother was right. The guests couldn't have done it. It's a possibility, but to commit the crime as perfectly as it is at the moment you needed a lot of information.

People who were there, the areas of the building, it could only be someone who knew of the party well beforehand. It had to be one of his co-workers. Someone he's worked with and trusted.

It had to be an inside job. **"Come on Shai it'll be ok!"** He stops in his tracks as he hears crying. **"No! Just let me die...boohoo."** It was his boss, currently being held by Alajea. Currently things were...not going well on her and Valkyon's end.

Ezarel could only roll his eyes, he didn't like Shai all that much. Her only good point was that she was fun to tease and bully, at least until Sage came into the picture. So instead of trying to get involved he walks on by, knowing he wouldn't be much help there anyways.

He knew Ykhar and Kero would be in the lab. And as expected papers were scattered everywhere, with computers popped open with tons of tabs. The two worked in perfect sync, moving around each other without so much as a glance. **"Whatcha got?"** Kero snapped his head up.

 **"Well nothing much. We've been going around our data logs. But all of the guests had some relation to the political circles. A lot of higher ups, frankly to be blunt, anyone could've had a motive to killing the mayor."** The blue haired investigator grunted in frustration.

He should've known better to get his hopes up. It wasn't like in video games or in books where a huge hint or clue would pop up at the most convenient time. However something still didn't sit right with him.

So he asks, **"Do you know if any of our staff have a relationship with the victim?"** The ginger was typing on her laptop, checking her co-workers profiles and backgrounds. **"Sage and Shai are the only ones who had any ties with the mayor."** Immediately he thought that was suspicious.

The two head honchos of the CSI Eldaryan Branch, the ones who were in charge of the party, the guest invites, and knew the entire layout of the building. It was too much of a coincidence. **"What's the connection?"** She hums as she clicks and drags her mouse.

 **"Shai used to work as the mayor's secretary, and had been the one to promote the CSI branch for this town. Essentially it was Miss. Liche who hired Shai as the head of it. And it seems Sage's aunt and the mayor were close friends, they even attended the same college."**

Pocketing that little tidbit of information, Ezarel strolls out the door. He needed to let Miiko and his brother know. This supposedly veteran CSI was a huge key to this mystery. There was no way she didn't have any involvement in this.

But his mind still raced with questions. Why would she encourage them to investigate this if she was a co-conspirator? Was she just that confident that they wouldn't catch on? **"How goes the case?"** Speaking of the devil in disguise.

His eyes meet hers, and she immediately takes notice of his cautious gaze. **"It's going, struggling with trying to piece together the evidence."** She hums, almost as if she expected that. And it unnerved him.

 **"It's tough when it comes to cases like these. Even when something seems simple, there's always a hidden layer of secrets underneath. CSI have to learn to tell the truth through the evidence, but it's so easy to perceive that evidence differently. I'm sure you guys will get it though."**

His mouth opens and closes. He wants to trust her, to ask for advice but the fact remains that she was one of the primary suspects. Right now he had to be very careful with what he says. **"It just seems like things aren't making any sense. We can't find any sort of pattern."**

Her face scrunches up in thought. **"This reminds me of a case my mentor told me about. Her good friend and fellow CSI had committed murder right under her nose. His reasons were personal, and his twisted feelings made it hard for her to not only figure it out, but also accept it."** It felt too close to home.

Leaving him very conflicted as she reaches into her bag, pulling out papers. **"Here, it's the autopsy."** It really hadn't taken her long to get it done. There wasn't much that would be considered unusual or odd.

 **"A simple stab with the knife to the heart, killing instantly. When the knife was pulled out, it caused a huge splatter of blood. As when first plunged, it clogged the blood from coming out and gushed out like a river when released. I've also taken photos for you."**

He found himself paling at the disturbing imagery and pictures. If not for what he had seen, he'd never think the mayor was dead, but just sleeping. Only, because of the circumstances that occurred this night, she'll never open her eyes.

And in front of him, was the number one suspect for her. **"Sage...I want your account for what happened before the body was discovered."** For a moment she was stunned, unable to say a word. She crosses her arms, tilting her head back and forth.

As if she was actually thinking about it, and that in turn was astonishing. She didn't have a single protest, she didn't even ask questions. Sage was completely calm as if she was used to it, or expected it even. Ezarel could only have two possible reasons for it.

One-she could be unaware of his suspicions of her involvement thinking her testimony won't lead to incriminating her. Or... she could have no problems testifying simply because she wasn't involved. He wasn't at all sure what to think.

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Well that seems like a good place to stop for the day! Next chappy will...huh, i'm actually not sure what to do for the next one. As there are so many choices and routes to go on.**

 **Oh well that's for me to worry about anyways. Now if you guys like this series please feel free to fav/follow/review as I appreciate the support I get on my work. Tchao for now!**


End file.
